Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus having a rollable display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic apparatuses are widely used and include compact electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones and tablet personal computers (PCs).
To support various functions, a portable electronic apparatus includes a panel portion that provides a user with visual information such as an image or video. Recently, as other parts for driving the panel portion have been minimized, the importance of the panel portion in electronic apparatuses has gradually increased. A structure to bend the panel portion by a predetermined angle in a flat state is under development.
The panel portion may be manufactured and used in a variety of shapes to be easily carried. In particular, various structures are being introduced including a structure in which a panel portion, if it is flexible, may be wound or released so as to be inserted into or drawn out of a case.